Moving on
by Peace etc
Summary: This is about how Kitty relationship changes with Scott after X2... r and r please!


--- X-Men the Movie ---  
  
-- Kitty's POV --   
  
I had heard what had happened at Akalide Lake from Bobby and Marie. I was devastated, not so much over what happen with Jean, I mean sure I'll sympathize, but it's not like she was the world's nicest person. I was really just devastated over John's change. I mean he and I were pretty close, and then to have him leave for the brotherhood that to me is the real tragedy.   
  
The dark cloud that had been hanging over the school since the disaster was just starting to move. It seemed to be leaving everyone, but me. I mean even Scott had the odd smile on his face now and then, a month ago it seemed he would never smile again.  
  
"Kitty are you coming?" Marie asked me, as she was leaving our room for dinner.   
  
"No thanks," I replied, looking up from my most recent novel. I had started to drown myself in false worlds of literature.   
  
"Oh, c'mon you haven't eaten with everyone in a while!" She told me, giving me the puppy dog look. I laughed, to say no to that face is just inhuman, but wait I'm a mutant… whatever.  
  
"Fine, but not for long, cause I'm getting to the good part." I told her, as I put my book down on my bed.  
  
"Whatever!" She replied grabbing my hand excitedly, laughing I let her lead the way downstairs. It had been such a long time since I had eaten downstairs with everyone, I usually just preferred to wait till everyone was done and then grab something. I mean without John it was just so weird, and the thing that made it so sad, was that he chose to leave, he chose not to come back.   
  
"Kitty!" Jubilee exclaimed when Marie and I sat down at our table. I gave her a fake grin, trying to forget all my thoughts of John.   
  
"Told you she'd come eventually!" Bobby said to Kurt smiling. Bobby had placed his school bag on John's old spot; it was now just simply an extra chair.   
  
Looking around the room, my gaze stopped on Scott. How does he do it I wondered? I mean to have someone you love so much die? How do you handle it? John wasn't even dead and I feel so depressed. Looking away, before he noticed, I caught sight of Logan at his table surprised that he actually would be sitting and acting civil with everyone. That must be why Marie looks so happy, that and also why Bobby looks so scared. He must think that she'll leave him for her… if I was Marie I would.  
  
That night when I was in bed, I had a thought, that well… lets just say wasn't new. I'd been thinking that maybe I should go get John, and convince him to come back. I know I couldn't be much of a convincement, but I was willing to try anything. I just had to get him back.   
  
The next day I missed Breakfast, not on purpose however, but only, because I had slept in. During the night I had been up again thinking of John. Something that had been happening too often. I only had time to quickly get changed and grab my books and run to class. Luckily, Scott's back was to the board when I quietly entered and took my seat.  
  
"Kitty late again?" He questioned, while still looking at the board. Damn! I whispered to myself, shocked that he had seen me.   
  
"Sorry, Mr. Sommers." I mumbled quietly, wishing I could be any place but here.   
  
"Hmm…" That was all that was said on the matter until the end of class. A class where I sat squirming, wondering what was in store for me at the end of it.   
  
"Kitty, stay behind!" Scott called at the end of class. I rolled my eyes; I had known that was coming. Waiting until the whole class exited, "This is really unacceptable…" He berated me, I looked down at my hands hating getting lectured by Scott, because he was only like seven years older than me, and he always made me feel so much younger. "What is going on?"   
  
"Nothing…" I replied.   
  
"It does not seem like nothing… Kitty what's wrong?" He asked quietly.   
  
"What if I were to tell you something's wrong? What could you do about it?" I questioned him.   
  
"We could talk about it…" He suggested, sitting at the desk next to mine.   
  
"In that case, nothings wrong, I'm just being stupid and trying to rebel. Now can you punish me so I can go?" I insisted, getting up.  
  
"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." He stated.  
  
"Well, there is no need, cause nothings wrong!" I told him again. "So, what's my punishment?" I asked.  
  
"Kitty, I hate to punish you if it's just, because you aren't willing to tell me what's wrong."   
  
"Look, if you aren't going punish me for coming late to class, can I just go?" I questioned, grabbing my bag.   
  
"Y'know if you ever need to talk I'm here…"   
  
"I know, and thanks…" I replied, smiling. I had to get out of there, looking back at him one last time, I practically ran out of the room. I had to leave, and not just the class room I had to leave the school. Looking around, I decided to skip my next class, it was with Storm anyway, and she was used to me skipping. Shit, but after the class with Storm I had another class with Scott, that was because he had to take over Jean's classes, shit that sucks. And, then my last class of the day was with Logan, weird yeah since Scott now had like an overload, they gave the defense class to Logan.   
  
Running the rest of the way to our room. I collapsed on my bed. I needed out. Maybe now would be the best time, I mean everyone is in class anyway, but then again I only had an hour into Scott's class began and if I wasn't there he would so come look for me or something. But, then he couldn't just leave the class to come find me, I mean he's responsible for the class.   
  
"Kitty you better be getting to class." Shit! Professor Xavier could sure be creepy. Holy shit what if he heard what I was thinking… Professor? I thought in my head. You there? I questioned. Smiling, when he didn't give a reply I headed out of my room and to class. Storm, probably told him that I was skipping class lately, yeah, it was probably only to tell me to get there. 


End file.
